


Her Kind Of Folks

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dadan has a tough time of it, Gen, Mentioned Monkey D. Luffy, Mentioned Portgas D. Ace, Mentioned Sabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: A brief look into Dadan and the Dadan Family and their daily lot in life.Flashfic.
Relationships: Dadan & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: The Women of One Piece [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Her Kind Of Folks

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the prompt challenge from the Woman!WantedZine discord.  
> The prompt for this was: "Family", in up to 400 words.
> 
> Enjoy!

They were rascals, the lot of them. Really, why she’d agreed to taking them in was anyone’s guess.

It didn’t matter that these days, they contributed to the family’s food supplies. Sometimes, she just felt that it’d be calmer, quieter, without these miscreants running around.

Oh, how she missed those days from way back when people showed her the proper respect that was due.

Instead, she got muddy footprints littering the floor of the hut, thrown-over pots and a mess made of what once was their fireplace.

Her face darkened, her eyes closed and her body trembled with barely-restrained rage.

In her head, she counted up, from one to twenty and then back up again, as often as it took for her to loosen her temper.

Or, well, most of it.

“Mogra!” she barked, and was immediately obeyed by a cowering underling who saluted her.

“Yes, okashira?” he whimpered.

“Clean that up, now!”

“Yes, okashira!”

“And reign in those brats! I’m gonna relax in my room for a bit.” Resigned to the continued presence of those pests, regardless of her wishes and wants, she headed to her room – the biggest one of the two available that was actually outfitted with a door to the main room (the brats occupied the second one the bandit hut was sporting) – and made a beeline to the alcohol cabinet, where she was once more reminded that one sake bottle was still missing.

Oh, whatever.

Not in the mood to deal with a missing sake bottle when she had already figured out the culprits behind the theft – who else out of all of them living in that hut had less respect for her and her property than those three thieving pests? –, she forewent pouring herself a cup and simply tipped the opened bottle straight into her mouth.

Resurfacing from her room a few hours later, she noted the cleanliness of the main area with a sigh of relief. Still a tad on edge, she listened attentively for a disruption of the peace she could already hear coming.

Nothing.

Curious, she went to the door to the second room and silently opened it to peek in.

The sight that greeted her was of three boys, asleep and spread out in all directions, as per their habit.

Rascals, the lot of them. But if she had to keep them, she’d rather do it on her terms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you're in the mood to~


End file.
